Annastasia
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff, gave Jacob a chance, and...is pregnant? After Jacob leaves Bella and her daughter for another woman, Bella runs into her first love...can they make it work again after six years? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters, I do, however own Annastasia :D**

_This is my second fanfic (check out forever yours plz!) I got some of my ideas from Adabellacullen's story 'A Mother's Love' (LOVE IT BTW ) Please review! Love ya!_

_**BPOV**_

I'm Isabella Swan. Formerly Isabella Black. I'm twenty four years old. Six years ago my life was shattered by the only man I have ever truly loved. Don't get me wrong, I loved Jacob, too. Just not the way I loved Edward.

Edward left me a few days after my eighteenth birthday. He told me he didn't love me anymore. But really, how could I have expected anything else? He was amazing. He was handsome, caring, loving, funny, smart, rich. Everything a girl could dream of. And I was just...me. Plain old Bella Swan. There was nothing about that me could hold his interest.

It's been six years since he shattered my heart. After he left I was nearly catatonic. I know it's an extreme reaction over a guy. But he wasn't just a guy. And I didn't only lose him. I also lost my best friend, Alice. I lost an entire family. An entire future.

Eight months after Edward left me, I decided to let Jacob into my life as more than just a friend. Two years later when Jacob turned eighteen and I turned twenty, we got married. But not before I got pregnant at seventeen.

Little Annastasia Alice Swan. Her last name used to be Black, but I changed it when Jacob left. She looks like me. She's pale with brown hair and green eyes.

She never looked like Jacob. That's probably why he denied her so often.

Every other week he was accusing me of cheating and saying that Annastasia wasn't his.

I would've denied it except for the fact that he was right. Edward was her father. He never knew because he left me before I got a chance to tell him.

Jacob and I would still be together if he hadn't left me for that whore from California.

He promised me that he wasn't leaving because he didn't love me, he was leaving because he imprinted on little miss Califorina sunshine.

So I've been on my own with Annastasia for two years. Anna is now six and we're living in a loft in Seattle.

I'm a writer which makes my life easier because I can work from home. Anna is my miracle, my little angel. She makes life bearable and is the only thing that kept me from going insane.

I still cry every night for Edward. The hole is still there. It hasn't gotten any better. I found my CD, the tickets to Jacksonville, and the pictures, hidden under my floorboards.

I listen to the CD every night as I cry myself to sleep. I still have the nightmare. The one where I wandering through the forest behind Charlie's house where Edward left me, looking for him and coming up empty. I muffle the screams now for Annastasia's sake.

All in all, I still miss Edward. I still love him after all he's done to me.

_**EPOV **_One year ago

"Alice! Get out of my room!" I shouted at my annoying sister.

"But Edward! I saw her! I saw her!" she said excitedly.

"Saw who?" I asked quietly.

"Bella!" she shouted.

I cringed. Thinking about her is painful. I miss her so much. I went back to Forks to beg her to take me back, but she was gone. 'Ran off with Jacob' Charlie had said in a smug smile.

"Alice, I told you not to-"

"I didn't! It just came to me! She's miserable, Edward. My vision was of her crying herself to sleep as she listened to the song you wrote for her."

"Her lullaby. She found the CD and the pictures." I realized, "She's with Jacob. She doesn't want me anymore."

"There was no one else in the vision! And you think Jacob would let her sit there and cry without comforting her? I don't think they're together anymore."

"That doesn't matter.She obviously doesn't love me anymore." I said sadly.

"Yeah. She's crying herself to sleep over memories of you because she doesn't love you anymore." Alice said sarcastically.

"Just go, Alice. And stay out of her future." It hurt to _think_ let alone_ say _her name.

Alice sighed and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight I closed my door, sliding down it, and began to sob.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have left her? She loved me despite what I was and yet I took that for granted and left her.

Maybe Alice was right and she did still love me. I wish Charlie would have been more specific when he told me Bella had ran off with Jacob.

We were back in Washington now and that was taking it's toll on me. It was painful being here when it held so many memories of _her_.

If only I could have her back in my arms.

_What did you think?_

_Please review and let me know!_

_Thanks again to Adabellacullen!_

_Love you all!_

_**BELLA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters, (Seriously, if I owned the Cullen boys, I wouldn't be writting fan fic) I don't own Borders either. I do, however own Annastasia.**

Chapter 2

_**BPOV **_Current

"Mommy! Wake up!" Annastasia shouted as she jumped on my bed.

I yawned and sat up, "Mommy, can we go to the book store?" She asked.

Anna loves books. She learned to read when she was three. She's very smart. "Yes, sweetie, we can go to the book store." I said with a smile.

She got dressed and sat on the couch, waiting for me. I was very stylish now. Alice would be proud. I automatically clutched the hole as the thought of my former family made the hole throb.

I was also no longer as clumsy. Note the word _as_. I could where high heels without falling on my face. Which is what I wore almost everyday,

Annastasia and I left the house. "Let's go eat breakfast then we'll go to the book store." I said.

"Mmkay." She said as we walked toward the 'Denny's' on fourth avenue. We ate our breakfast and walked the short distance to 'Borders'.

"Hurry, Mommy!" Anna yelled as she pulled me through the store to the kids and young adult section.

"Annastasia!" I yelled as she almost made me run into someone, "I'm sorry!" I called as I followed my daughter.

On the way to the kids section, I grabbed a copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

Annastasia grabbed a book and sat on the ground as I sat on the chair next to her.

I began reading and thoughts of Edward flooded my mind. A tear trailer down my cheek. "Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

"Bella?" a voice called behind me.

I turned, "Hey, Ang." I said to Angela, wiping away my tears. She works here at 'Borders'.

"Why do you read that, Bella? It only makes you upset."

"I just...I don't know." I sighed.

"Go get some coffee and pick out some books. I'll stay here with Anna."

I sighed, "Okay." I walked off to the coffee shop.

_**EPOV **_

As I looked at my collection of books I realized that I hadn't been to the book store in ages. I seriously needed some new books. I grabbed my keys and headed for my Volvo.

I pulled up in front of 'Borders' in Seattle and walked in.

I was on my way to the fiction section when a little girl almost ran into me along with a very flustered woman trailing behind.

"Hurry, Mommy!" the little girl yelled as she pulled the woman through the store towards the kids section.

I stiffened as the woman's scent made it's way to me. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Annastasia!" she yelled and I knew at once that it was _her._ "I'm sorry!" she called to me as she was pulled away. Wait. My Bella was wearing high heels?

With a shock I realized that Bella had been in Washington all along.

Bella looked incredible. She wore make up now. She was tall and her hair was just past her shoulder blades. She was wearing designer clothes and carrying a purse.

I decided to follow her. On her way, she grabbed a copy of 'Wuthering heights'.

The little girl, Annastasia I assume, grabbed a book and sat on the ground as Bella sat in the chair beside her.

She began to read and suddenly a tear slid down her pale cheek. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered almost silently,

Pain surged through me. Was she talking about me? She wasn't wearing a wedding ring. She was probably talking about Annastasia's father.

"Bella?" a girl asked from behind her. Was that Angela Weber?

Bella turned around, "Hey, Ang." She said, wiping the her tears away.

"Why do you read that? It only makes you upset."

"I just...I don't know." My angel sighed.

"Go get some coffee and pick out some books. I'll stay here with Anna."

Bella sighed, "Okay." She go up and walked to the coffee shop.

Angela's walkie talkie buzzed, "Angela, you have a phone call."

Angela went over to Annastasia, "Anna, I'm gonna go take a phone call. You know what to do if a stranger talks to you, right?"

Annastasia nodded, "Scream for help and try to hurt them!" she said.

Angela laughed, "Exactly." then she walked off to take her phone call.

I hesitantly walked up to Annastasia.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Annastasia said without looking away from her book.

"I'm not a stranger." I said.

"I don't know you, therefore, you are a stranger." she said.

She had a nice vocabulary. She couldn't be more than five or six. "I'm a friend of your mommy's." I replied.

"You know my mommy?" she asked, looking at me for the first time, "Hey! You're the guy from the picture!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"My mommy has a picture of you in her room."

"Annastasia! I told you not to talk to strang-" Angela said, breaking off when she realized who I was, "Oh my God."

"Hello, Angela." I said poiltely.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked.

_How dare he have the nerve to show up here after all he's done to Bella! _Angela thought.

"Angela, who's her father?" I asked straight out. I was dying to know. She didn't look like Jacob.

"Like that's any of your business." She muttered.

"Please, Angela," I pleaded.

"Why do you care?" Angela snapped.

"Ange-" I started but was cut off by a gasp.

"Edward?" She asked, tears escaping her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered, walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She demanded in a whisper.

"You." I said simply

"Since when?" she asked,

"Since before I left."

"Then why did you leave?" she asked, the tears coming more quickly now.

"I didn't want to, Bella. I had to. It wasn't safe for us to be together."

"And it was safe for Laurent to come try to kill me because you weren't here? It was safe for me to marry a werewolf?" she demanded quietly.

"What? Laurent? A werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes. Laurent came back to see how hard it would be to get to me. Victoria wanted revenge. And yes, Jacob is a werewolf." she stated.

This new knowledge made me feel worse than I already did. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea."

"You also had no idea that I was pregnant with your child did you?"

_How is it so far?_

_Review and let me know!_

_Thanks again to Adabellacullen!_

_Thanks!_

**_Bella_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Annastasia :D**

Chapter 3

_**BPOV**_

. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea." Edward said.

"You also had no idea that I was pregnant with your child did you?" Crap! Did I just say that?! What was I thinking?!

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." I muttered.

"You mean she's...she's mine?" he asked.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? In the woods?" Edward asked.

"I was falling apart, Edward. I couldn't just come out and say 'By the way, I'm pregnant!' It's not like you would've stayed anyway." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, I would've."

"It's nice to know you'd only stay because you knocked me up, not because you love me." I said acidly.

"Bella-" he started but I cut him off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my daughter home." I said, putting emphasis on _my_.

I started to walk towards Annastasia but he grabbed my arm, "Let me go!" I said, yanking my arm free.

"Bella, please! Just talk to me!" he exclaimed.

I turned toward him, "What, Edward? What do you want to talk about?" I demanded, "Do you want to talk about how you broke my heart? Do you want to talk about how you left me alone with our child? Or how about the fact that Annastasia looks like you and Jacob always accused me of cheating?" I demanded, out of breath.

"Bella, I...I'm so sorry, love." he whispered, walking towards me.

"You lost the right to call me that when you shattered my heart in the forest." I murmured, turning away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, I love you." He whispered from behind me.

I just kept walking. I wanted to just run into his arms and make everything go back to the way it was when I was seventeen. But I couldn't. I had always been a pushover when it came to him and I won't let that happen again.

"Bella, please. Even if you don't love me anymore, think of Annastasia. She needs a father."

"She's done just fine without one for five years." I muttered, tears slipping down my face as I tried to hold back a sob. I began walking again.

I wasn't watching where I was going and being me, I tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact, but it never came. I felt cold, strong arms catch me.

Edward set me on my feet not taking his arms from around me. I broke down and started sobbing, turning my head into his chest as I clutched him.

"Shhhhh...It's okay, love. It's okay." he murmured, kissing my hair.

"No! It's not! I can't do this to Annastasia. I can't do this to myself." I whimpered.

"Do what? I won't leave you ever again, Bella. I love you."

"Annastasia and I have already been through so much with the divorce." I said.

"Divorce?' he asked.

"When you left...Jacob was the only one who kept me from going insane. We...we eventually fell in love and..." I trailed off, "Annastasia was born a few months later. Jacob was only sixteen and apparently oblivious to the fact that I was only pregnant for three months. When he turned eighteen, he proposed and I said yes. We got married and then a year later he left me for some whore from California. He was never much of a father to Anna but it took it's toll on both of us when he left." I explained.

_**EPOV**_

. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea." I said, feeling horrible.

"You also had no idea that I was pregnant with your child did you?" Wait, what? Did she just say...?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." she muttered.

"You mean she's...she's mine?" I asked, excitment filling me at the possibility.

She nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? In the woods?" I asked.

"I was falling apart, Edward. I couldn't just come out and say 'By the way, I'm pregnant!' It's not like you would've stayed anyway." She said.

"Yes, I would've."

"It's nice to know you'd only stay because you knocked me up, not because you love me." she said, acid in her tone.

"Bella-" I started but she didn't want to hear it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my daughter home." she said, putting emphasis on the _my_.

She started to walk towards Annastasia and I grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" she said, yanking her arm free.

"Bella, please! Just talk to me!" I exclaimed.

Bella suddenly turned to me, annoyance evident on her face, "What, Edward? What do you want to talk about?" she demanded, "Do you want to talk about how you broke my heart? Do you want to talk about how you left me alone with our child? Or how about the fact that Annastasia looks like you and Jacob always accused me of cheating?" she demanded, out of breath.

"Bella, I...I'm so sorry, love." I whispered, walking towards her. I felt terrible. By trying to let her have a normal, happy life I only made it worse.

"You lost the right to call me that when you shattered my heart in the forest." Bella murmured, walking away. That hurt but was true.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, I love you." I whispered.

She just kept walking.

"Bella, please. Even if you don't love me anymore, think of Annastasia. She needs a father."

"She's done just fine without one for five years." She snapped. She was trying to be tough but her facade wavered as a tear escaped her eye and she tripped over her own feet.

She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but I caught her.

I set her on her feet but left my arms around her. She turned into my into my chest and started to sob, holding on to me.

"Shhhhh...It's okay, love. It's okay." I murmured, kissing her hair.

"No! It's not! I can't do this to Annastasia. I can't do this to myself." she whimpered.

"Do what? I won't leave you ever again, Bella. I love you."

"Annastasia and I have already been through so much with the divorce." she said and her voice broke.

"Divorce?' I asked.

"When you left...Jacob was the only one who kept me from going insane. We...we eventually fell in love and..." she stopped, "Annastasia was born a few months later. Jacob was only sixteen and apparently oblivious to the fact that I was only pregnant for three months. When he turned eighteen, he proposed and I said yes. We got married and then a year later he left me for some whore from California. He was never much of a father to Anna but it took it's toll on both of us when he left." she told me, her face still burried in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." I whispered. I felt terrible. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs.

"Mommy?" an angelic voice asked, "What's wrong?"

Bella pulled away from me and kneeled down to Annastasia's height, "Nothing, sweetie." she replied.

"Why are you crying?"

"Mommy just got emotional. I'm fine.Go hang out with Auntie Angie, okay?"

Anna nodded and hugged Bella before running back to Angela.

Bella stood up and I opened my arms for her to return. She snuggled into my chest. "Does this mean we're back together?" she asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. The fear that I would say no and break her heart again.

"If it were up to me, yes. But I don't want to force you into anything." I murmured wanting more than anything to just shout 'yes' and make everything go back to the way it used to be.

Then she whispered the words I've been dying to hear for six years, "I love you, Edward."

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

_Please review if you want the next chapter! _

_I stayed up all night finishing this for you guys!_

_Thanks again to Adabellacullen!_

_Thanks!_

**_Bella_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Twilight Saga' or any of the Characters. If I did, Breaking dawn would be out already!**

_Okay, well, I've had this chapter done for a few days. I did some last minute editing and made it really long. This is the longest chapter I've ever writen...EVER._

_Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella." he said back, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "We need to catch up. Six years is a long time and a lot has changed." I murmured.

He nodded, "Yes. And I definitely want the story on why my Bella is wearing high heels." he said with the crooked smile that I loved.

"Anna!" I called, "Time to go, honey!"

Annastasia came running with a pile of books. "Mommy, can I get these?" she asked me.

I smiled. Anna's love of books was amazing. "Of course, Sweetie. C'mon." I said reaching for her hand. Edward grabbed my other hand.

I smiled at how right it felt. We walked to the register and I placed Annastasia's books on the check out counter.

"Hello, Ms. Swan!" The woman behind the counter exclaimed. That was Remy. She's Embry's imprint. I met her through Jacob and now we're really close, "Hey, Anna!" she said, looking over the counter to greet Annastasia.

"Hello, Remy." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Remy!" Annastasia said happily.

"Oooo, dating again, Bella?" she asked playfully.

I laughed, "Remy, this is Edward." I introduced.

"Hello." Edward said politely.

Remy didn't reply to that. She must've understood that he was the Edward I had told her about.

"Here you go, Anna." Remy said, handing the bag of books to Annastasia, "Have a nice day!" Remy exclaimed as we walked away.

"Aren't you going to pay for those?" Edward asked.

"I don't have to." I said simply.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we get to my house."

We got outside and started to walk, "I'm going to go take the Volvo home. I'll meet you at your house." Edward said.

I told him my address and Anna and I drove home in my red Ford Fusion.

"Mommy?" Anna asked from the backseat.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Who was that man? He's the one from the picture in your room." She said.

"That's Edward. We used to date before you were born." I explained, wanting Edward to be there when I told her he was her father.

"Oh. Was Remy right? Are you dating him?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is...is...he gonna be my new daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you ask that, Anna?"

"Well, I thought Jacob was my daddy but...but he left us. Edward won't do that will he?"

A few tears escaped my eyes as I heard the pain in her voice, "No, sweetie. He won't leave us." I told her as I pulled up in front of our loft.

I got her out of the car and she had tears running down her face,too. "Oh, Anna." I said as I hugged her.

"Mommy...why doesn't...Jacob...love us...?" She asked between sobs.

It broke my heart to see her like this. She loved Jacob and he never had one ounce of love for her. "I don't know, baby. I really don't know." I told her.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked from behind me.

Before I could answer, Annastasia had pulled away and flung herself at Edward, hugging his leg, "Don't leave us, Edward! Please don't leave us!" She sobbed.

Edward picked her up and hugged her, "I won't, sweetie. Never." he whispered to her.

_**EPOV**_

"I love you, Edward." she whispered.

"I love you, Bella." I said back, kissing her gently.

She placed her hand on my cheek, "We need to catch up. Six years is a long time and a lot has changed." she pointed out.

I nodded, "Yes. And I definitely want the story on why my Bella is wearing high heels." I said with a smile.

"Anna!" she called, "Time to go, honey!"

Annastasia came running with a pile of books. "Mommy, can I get these?" she asked with a smile. She had chapter books. She was six years old and reading chapter books!

Bella smiled, "Of course, Sweetie. C'mon." Bella reached of her hand and I grabbed the hand that Annastasia wasn't holding.

Bella smiled and we walked to the register. Bella placed Annastasia's books on the check out counter.

"Hello, Ms. Swan!" The woman behind the counter exclaimed."Hey, Anna!" she said looking over the counter to greet Annastasia.

"Hello, Remy." Bella, smiling.

"Hi, Remy!" Annastasia said happily.

"Oooo, dating again, Bella?" Remy asked playfully.

Bella laughed, "Remy, this is Edward." she introduced.

"Hello." I said politely.

_So he's the leech. Embry will enjoy informing the pack that he's here. I'm sure Jacob would enjoy hearing about this,too. _Remy thought.

"Here you go, Anna." Remy said, handing the bag of books to Annastasia, "Have a nice day!" Remy exclaimed as we walked away.

"Aren't you going to pay for those?"

"I don't have to." Bella replied

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we get to my house."

We got outside and started to walk, "I'm going to go take the volvo home. I'll meet you at your house." I told her, not wanting to leave but also not wanting to leave my Volvo in Seattle.

She told me her address and I went and got into my Volvo.

I drove through Seattle and finally made it to my house.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD YOU FOUND HER!" Alice exclaimed, bolting down the stairs.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me about Annastasia?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My...my daughter." I said.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Bella was pregnant when we left. We have a six year old daughter." I explained.

"OHMIGAWD! I'm an aunt!" Alice said happily, clapping.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Bella and Annastasia." I said, turning toward the door.

"That's such a pretty name! Annastasia." She repeated,"Please, please, _please_ let me come with you!" she begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

We got in my Volvo and headed off to the address Bella had told me.

We stepped out and saw Bella and Anna hugging and crying on the sidewalk by a red Ford Fusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to them.

Annastasia pulled away from Bella and flung herself at me, hugging my leg, "Don't leave us, Edward! Please don't leave us!" She sobbed.

I picked her up and hugged her, "I won't, sweetie. Never." I whispered.

"OHMIGAWD! BELLA!" Alice screamed, flinging herself at Bella.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled, hugging her best friend.

"Chanel?" Alice asked looking at Bella's clothes, "Coach?!" She demanded, looking at Bella's purse, "Jimmy Choo?" She exclaimed, looking at Bella's shoes, "I'm so proud of you!" she said, pretending to wipe a fake tear from her face. "Wait a second! You're wearing high heels?!"

Bella nodded.

I was still holding Anna. Her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Edward?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you love my mommy?"

"More than anything." I replied

"Are you going to be my daddy?" She asked, _Because Jacob was never much of one, _she thought.

"I think so." I said.

"Think?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"If your mommy let's me, yes. I would love to be your daddy, Annastasia."

She hugged me tighter.

"This must be Annastasia!" Alice exclaimed, walking over.

"Hi." Anna said timidly.

"I'm Alice!" Alice said with a smiled, "I'm your mommy's best friend and Edward's sister."

Anna perked up, "My middle name is Alice!" she exclaimed.

"Really!?" Alice asked with a huge smile.

"Come on, let's go inside." Bella said

We walked into Bella's loft.It was huge, spotless, and very organized.

We all sat down in the living room. Anna was in my lap and Bella by my side with Alice on the loveseat.

"So, what have I missed the last six years?" I asked.

"Well, I went to Dartmouth and majored in English Lit so I'm a writer now. That's why I didn't have to pay at 'Borders'. I've written four, soon to be five, best selling books." Bella said proudly.

"Wow." I said, impressed.

"The high heels?" Alice prompted.

"I started wearing them because Jacob got irritated when he had to bend down so far to kiss me. I thought I'd try to lessen his annoyance. I learned to walk in them without breaking my neck and I wear them now because I have so many and I didn't feel the need to throw them out."

The thought of that jerk made me angry.

"What about you, Anna? Tell me about yourself." I said.

"Um...well, I just turned six. My favorite animal is a lion. My favorite color is purple. I love to read. And...I think that's it." Anna said happily.

"Wow." I said with a smile. She was so adorable. She reminded me of Bella.

"Ooooo! Come see my room!" Anna exclaimed, hopping off my lap and grabbing my hand. I stood up and let her lead me into a purple room. She had a queen size bed with a purple, satin duvet. Every wall was covered in books. It reminded me of Carlisle's study where there was barely any wall visible.

"You have a lot of books." I said, astonished. There were some thick books there. Harry Potter books, Gossip Girl books, This Lullaby,The Host, The Vampire Diaries series, The House of Night Series, The Twilight Saga (**A/N haha had to throw that in there)**.

She sighed, "Yeah. I just got some new ones today. I've already read all of these."

"Really?"

"Yup." she said, "Oo! You have to see my mommy's room!" she exclaimed, pulling me toward another door.

"Are you sure your mommy wants me in her room?" I asked.

"She won't mind." She said.

She led me into Bella's room. The walls were hyacinth blue and matched the duvet like the one in Anna's room.

Bella had a desk on one wall with a laptop and printer. On her bedside table was a CD player and a picture frame. In the picture frame was the picture she took of me on her birthday.

"See! There you are!" Anna exclaimed, pointing to the picture.

"Anna?" Bella called, "Edward?"

"In here!" Annastasia called.

Bella walked in, "Why are you in my room?" She asked Anna.

"I wanted to show Edward the picture." Anna said happily.

Bella sighed, "In the future, please refrain from bringing our guests in my room." Bella said.

Anna nodded, "'Kay"

We walked back out to the living room. Anna crawled back into my lap and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

_When are you two going to tell Anna?_ Alice thought.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to...tell her?" I asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. She scooted closer to Anna and I.

I set Annastasia down in between us, "Anna?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked

"Sweetie, Edward and I have something to tell you." Bella said. Bella and I were probably thinking the same thing, that it's better to be straight forward with her.

Anna looked confused, "Anna, Edward is your daddy." Bella said. Yup, we were.

"What?" She asked.

"Jacob was never your daddy. It's been Edward all along." Bella explained.

Anna looked at me then back to Bella, "Really?"

"Yes." Bella and I said simultaneously.

"Okay." Annastasia said with a huge grin.

That was easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Give me ideas!_

_I have a plotline formed but, as I learned with my other story (Forever Yours), that sometimes goes down the drain._

_So tell me what you think and give me suggestions and ideas!_

_Thank you soooooo much to Adabellacullen!_

_Thanks!_

**_Bella_**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_I will not be adding any chapters until I finish 'Breaking Dawn'!_

_THANKS!!_

_Bella_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do however, own Annastasia and Jordan!**

_Longest chapter so far!_

* * *

Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

Alice and I talked for a while. Just talked about how much we missed each other and things like that. Eventually she went home, hugging me and telling me that she'd be back the next day.

At eight I gave Annastasia a bath and got her all ready for bed, I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, "Good night, Anna." I said.

"Good night, Mommy." She said before she was overwhelmed by a huge yawn.

I walked out of her room and into the living room where Edward was waiting.

He opened his arms for me. I sat in his lap and snuggled into his chest. He kissed my head before tucking it under his chin.

I started to nod off when Edward kissed my head, "Bella, love, you need to go to sleep."

I shook my head. I was afraid that if I went to sleep he'd be gone and Annastasia and I would be alone again.

"Bella, you need your sleep."

I shook my head again.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed his hand and he smiled. I pulled him into my room and I grabbed my pajamas and went to change in the bathroom.

I came back to find him lying across my bed, just like the first night he stayed. Back before everything changed. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." He whispered.

"I've missed you, too. More than you know."

"What have I missed in six years? You know, besides the fact that you're a college graduate from an Ivy League school and a best selling author."

I laughed, "Well, there's Annastasia, of course. And Jacob."

He hissed at Jacob's name.

"He left me for some girl named 'Jordan'." I explained, "She came down from California for spring break. For what reason she would come _here _for spring break I have no clue. She came went down to La Push and he caught site of her." I sighed, "He came home to pack his things and Anna and I came home from 'Borders' and he left a note. Didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face that he was leaving!

"Annastasia was crushed. She cried every night for a month." I sighed.

He pulled me closer, "I'm so sorry."

"She got over it eventually. As did I. I mean, I still love him, just not like I used to."

"What about Charlie and Renee?" He asked, probably trying to get my mind off of Jacob.

"Well, Charlie was pissed when I told him I was pregnant. Renee was, too. But not at me…at you. They thought that was why you left. I explained that you didn't know, that I hadn't got a chance to tell you.

"_Then _came the anger towards me. Why had I been so irresponsible as to not use protection? Why was I having premarital sex in the first place? Why did you leave if not because of the baby?

"Everyone in town was asking questions. I was getting gawked at everywhere I turned. Everyone had a judgment about me. Except Jacob. He thought Annastasia was his. We had only had sex once prior to her birth. He was oblivious to the fact that my stomach was huge and that I was only pregnant for a month. Everyone in Forks knew, I don't know how he couldn't have caught on.

"But when he did, his love started to drain. Not only his love for Anna, but his love for me, too. Anna wasn't allowed to call him 'Daddy' anymore. No more 'Goodnight, Daddy' 's. It was 'Goodnight, Jacob' now. He stopped calling her his daughter. He wouldn't even call her his step daughter. When people asked, it was 'That's Bella's daughter, Annastasia'.

"He wouldn't even call me his wife. No pet names like 'baby, honey, or sweetheart'. Nothing." I said sadly.

"Then was the day he left. Anna and I were at 'Borders' getting books and we came home to find a couple of suitcases by the door and a brunette on the couch. Jacob apparently didn't know we were home and came out of our room, saying 'Okay, baby. Let's go.'"

"He wasn't even going to say goodbye. He spotted me and explained quickly that the brunette 

was Jordan, his imprint. She glared at me and flipped her shoulder length hair, looking impatient as she pulled out her yellow and black striped purse to get her lip gloss. Once I got a look at her, I realized she was clothed head to toe in black and yellow. She looked like a bumble bee! She did have a very nice fashion sense, I'll admit." I said. _**(A/N Jordan is based on my BFF :o) Bumblebeecamaro.Love ya, Jordan!)**_

"He left, saying he still loved me and wouldn't leave if he didn't have to. I knew it was a lie. Jacob hadn't loved me since he realized Annastasia wasn't his."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Edward whispered. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped away the tears.

I shook my head, willing my tears to stop, "I'm over it."

"You don't seem over it." Edward said gently, caressing my cheek.

"I am, though. It just hurts to remember the pain he caused Annastasia and me." I explained.

He pulled me tighter against his chest and kissed my head, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." I whispered back, meaning every word.

We laid there in silence until a question popped into my head.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath, obviously expecting this question, "It wasn't safe for us to be together. What happened with Jasper made me realize that."

"Why did you say that you didn't love me?" I whispered.

"I thought that if you thought I'd moved on, so would you." I processed that.

"I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be." He said.

I gasped. He basically just told me he lied about loving me.

He saw my tortured expression and lightly shook my shoulder, "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but for you to believe me so quickly! It was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"I thought I'd have to lie through my teeth for hours just to plant the seed of doubt in your head." He said.

"But really, how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

Tears were falling from my eyes again.

"Really, Bella, what were you thinking?" He asked.

I was speechless. Edward really loved me…and still does. I clutched him to me and began to sob. To weep for all the time we spent apart. To cry for all the time he, Anna, and I could've been a real family.

_**EPOV**_

Bella and Alice talked for awhile before Alice left, promising she'd be back tomorrow.

Around eight, Bella put Annastasia to bed.

Bella stepped out of Anna's room, into the living room.

I opened my arms for her and she sat in my lap and cuddled into my chest. I kissed her head before tucking it under my chin.

Bella started to fall asleep so I kissed her head, "Bella, love, you need to go to sleep."

She shook her head. _Still just as stubborn_ I thought.

"Bella, you need your sleep."

She just shook her head again.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, knowing her well enough to know that's what she was worried about.

She sighed and stood up. She grabbed my hand and I smiled. She took me into her bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas and went to change in the bathroom.

I kicked off my shoes and laid across her bed. She came back in wearing lacy black boy shorts and a dark blue tank top. I ogled her quickly before she could catch me.

She crawled onto the bed and cuddled into me. I wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." I whispered.

"I've missed you, too. More than you know."

"What have I missed in six years? You know, besides the fact that you're a college graduate from 

an Ivy League school and a best selling author."

She laughed, the sound was magical, like music, "Well, there's Annastasia, of course. And Jacob."

I hissed at Jacob's name.

"He left me for some girl named 'Jordan'." Bella explained, "She came down from California for spring break. For what reason she would come _here _for spring break I have no clue. She came went down to La Push and he caught site of her." My angel sighed, "He came home to pack his things and Anna and I came home from 'Borders' and he was just going to leave. Didn't even have the decency to tell me that he was leaving!

"Annastasia was crushed. She cried every night for a month." She said

I pulled her closer, "I'm so sorry."

"She got over it eventually. As did I. I mean, I still love him, just not like I used to."

"What about Charlie and Renee?" I asked. I didn't want to upset her with talk of the _dog._

"Well, Charlie was pissed when I told him I was pregnant. Renee was, too. But not at me…at you. They thought that was why you left. I explained that you didn't know, that I hadn't got a chance to tell you.

"_Then _came the anger towards me. Why had I been so irresponsible as to not use protection? Why was I having premarital sex in the first place? Why did you leave if not because of the baby?

"Everyone in town was asking questions. I was getting gawked at everywhere I turned. Everyone had a judgment about me. Except Jacob. He thought Annastasia was his. We had only had sex once prior to her birth. He was oblivious to the fact that my stomach was huge and that I was only pregnant for a month. Everyone in Forks knew, I don't know how he couldn't have caught on.

"But when he did, his love started to drain. Not only his love for Anna, but his love for me, too. Anna wasn't allowed to call him 'Daddy' anymore. No more 'Goodnight, Daddy' 's. It was 'Goodnight, Jacob' now. He stopped calling her his daughter. He wouldn't even call her his step daughter. When people asked, it was 'That's Bella's daughter, Annastasia'.

"He wouldn't even call me his wife. No pet names like 'baby, honey, or sweetheart'. Nothing." she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Then was the day he left. Anna and I were at 'Borders' getting books and we came home to find a couple of suitcases by the door and a brunette on the couch. Jacob apparently didn't know we were home and came out of our room, saying 'Okay, baby. Let's go.'"

"He wasn't even going to say goodbye. He spotted me and explained quickly that the brunette was Jordan, his imprint. She glared at me and flipped her shoulder length hair, looking impatient as she pulled out her yellow and black striped purse to get her lip gloss. Once I got a look at her, I realized she was clothed head to toe in black and yellow. She looked like a bumble bee! She did have a very nice fashion sense, I'll admit." Bella said grudgingly.

"He left, saying he still loved me and wouldn't leave if he didn't have to. I knew it was a lie. Jacob hadn't loved me since he realized Annastasia wasn't his."

She had tears on her pale cheeks, "I'm so sorry, honey." I whispered, wiping away the tears.She shook her head, "I'm over it."

"You don't seem over it." I said gently, caressing her cheek.

"I am, though. It just hurts to remember the pain he caused Annastasia and me."

I hugged her tighter and kissed her head, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." She whispered.

We laid there in silence.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath. I'd expected this question, "It wasn't safe for us to be together. What happened with Jasper made me realize that."

"Why did you say that you didn't love me?"

"I thought that if you thought I'd moved on, so would you."

"I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be." I pointed out

She gasped and I realized what she thought I meant

She had a tortured expression on her face. I shook her shoulder lightly, "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but for you to believe me so quickly! It was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"I thought I'd have to lie through my teeth for hours just to plant the seed of doubt in your head."

I said.

"But really, how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how 

could you let one word break your faith in me?"

She had tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Really, Bella, what were you thinking?" I asked.

She grabbed a hold of me and started to sob. I held her closer and whispered reassurances and promises of my love in her ear until she fell asleep.

_What do you think?_

_Review!_

_The more you review, the faster I update!_

**_BELLA_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Annastasia.**

_Heyyy!_

_I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry.  
__I've been focusing on "You Don't Know Me"  
__Review!_

_B_

* * *

Chapter 6

_**BPOV**_

I peeled my eyes open, expecting to be alone as every other morning but I met the honey colored eyes of Edward.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately as I moaned into his mouth.

I felt him smile against my lips, "Good morning, angel."

I smiled back, "Good morning."

"Momma?" I heard Anna's tired voice.

"In here, baby." I called.

She walked into my room and a smile lit her angelic face. "Edward?" she asked.

He smiled, "Hello, Annastasia."

She grinned wider and climbed onto the bed with Edward and Me.

She snuggled in between us. Edward smiled as we hugged her between us. Anna smiled as she fell back asleep.

Edward had the most adoring look I had ever seen on his face.

Laying there in that bed with the man I loved, watching our daughter sleep was the best feeling in the world. Reflecting on the last six years, I can't even remember why I stayed with Jacob. He was always a jerk to me and Anna, too. We deserved better and now we got it.

I sighed and got up to go get in the shower. I took a quick shower and got out and got dressed in skinny jeans and cashmere, long sleeved sweater with patent leather, knee high, high heeled boots.

I brushed my teeth and curled my hair. I put on my makeup and jewelry and stepped out into the living room.

Annastasia had apparently woken up and was reading Edward "Romeo and Juliet".

"'What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun.'" Anna read.

Edward smiled as I walked into the room, "Hello, Love." He murmured.

Anna smiled, "Hi, Momma."

I walked over to the couch and sat with them. Anna continued to read as I cuddled with Edward.

There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." I muttered.

Edward growled and I looked at him questioningly. I got up to go answer the door.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded harshly.

"What? I can't come visit my daughter?" Jacob asked.

"She's not your daughter, Jacob." I snapped.

"So now the truth comes out." He muttered.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I wanted to see Annastasia." He lied

"She doesn't want to see you. Especially when you use her as a pretense." I growled.

"Fine." He snapped, "I heard the bloodsucker was back."

"Remy." I growled under my breath.

"Yup. She sold you out. Sucks, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob." I hissed.

"So are you two back together now?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. I can't believe you forgave him after all he did to you."

"He loves me, and Annastasia for that matter, and he didn't want to hurt me. He was trying to keep me safe." I defended.

"Yeah, leaving you pregnant and making your family abandon you is really keeping you safe."

"He didn't know. I didn't tell him."

"Whatever." He muttered, "I need to talk to the leech."

"Don't start with your derogatory slurs." I hissed.

Edward was suddenly at my side. "Message received, you can leave."

"Bella wasn't kidding about your…abilities." Jacob muttered.

"We know, you don't need to remind us." Edward growled at Jacob.

"What is going on?" I demanded, feeling left out.

"Just thought I'd remind your bloodsuckers about the treaty they agreed to." Jacob said.

"We haven't forgotten." Edward murmured.

"Forgotten _what?_" I demanded, frustrated.

"They can't bite a human. _Bite _not kill." Jacob said.

"Get out." I growled at him.

"Jake?" Anna's voice asked.

Jake dropped down to his knees, "Hey, Kiddo."

She walked up and hugged him, "I missed you." She murmured.

"I've missed you, too." Jacob lied smoothly.

"Are you coming home?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he said, "I don't think your Mommy wants me here anymore."

Anna looked at me, "Mommy?" she asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Please stay, Daddy." Anna pleaded.

"I would if I could, baby." Jacob said.

Anna looked at me with tears in her bright green eyes, "Please, mommy? Please?" she begged.

I stayed silent.

She pulled away from Jacob and ran into her room, crying. She slammed the door shut.

And just like that we were back to square one.

Jacob stared after her.

"Damn you, Jacob Black." I snarled, "Get out."

"Bella-" he started.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him.

Jacob turned and left.

I was muttering a string of profanities as I walked to Annastasia's room.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Go away." She sobbed.

I went and sat by her on her bed. I stroked her hair, "Anna, sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Why don't you love Daddy?" She asked.

"Sweetie, Jacob isn't your Daddy." I explained, "Edward is."

"No! I want my Daddy!" she blubbered.

"Annastasia, calm down." I murmured.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed.

"Annastasia!"

"I want Daddy!" Annastasia shouted.

I sighed, "Anna, please."

"I…want…Daddy!" she wept.

I stood up and walked out. I'm going to fucking kill Jacob.

* * *

_REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!_

_Hope you liked it :D_

_B_


End file.
